


suspended animation

by petrichoke



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Against a Wall, Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Chastity, College Setting, Consensual Nonconsent, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Not sure how to tag!, Sort of exhibitionism, Sort of voyeurism, Sub Lydia, Yandere?, betelgeuse doesn't give her much room for that, betelgeuse is a demon, betelgeuse is a perv, blowjob, bratty sub lydia, but there is loveeee, butt plug, dom betelgeuse, dubcon, kind of, romance TM, threat of death to a background oc nobody rly cares about lmaooo, threat of exposure, yandere betelgeuse?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichoke/pseuds/petrichoke
Summary: Gift for @smol_lydia! I hope you like it!Betelgeuse surprises Lydia at college after a long week ;)
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	suspended animation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smol_Lydia (amutemockingjay)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amutemockingjay/gifts).



Lydia walked out of the lecture hall, her bag swung over her shoulder, her thick combat boots thumping against the creaking wooden floors. Her final class of the week was over: it was noon on a Friday and she was free -- apart from a shit ton of homework. Hopefully she would be able to drop Medieval History before she had to turn in the essay due next Wednesday. She’d discovered that she definitely wasn’t interested enough in the subject to do the huge amount of work the course required. 

As she was rounding the corner, she felt someone grab her arm and drag her to a halt. She whipped around in surprise, yanking ineffectively at her arm.

“Babes,” a husky voice said. “Do you not remember me?”

“No,” said Lydia. She smiled at him sharply. “Somehow I couldn’t recognize your hand grabbing my arm without so much as a ‘hello’ or a ‘how was your week’.”

Betelgeuse leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek. “Aw, don’t be in a bad mood. I just missed my best girl and wanted to see her as soon as I could. Let’s party this weekend! We could hit up the Neitherworld or fuck around somewhere creepy. I know you love that shit.”

“Betelgeuse…” Lydia said. She didn’t want to let him down, but she did need some time to do her work for class next week. Also, she had a photography session scheduled with her friends for most of Sunday. “I have a lot of stuff to do this weekend. I want to get most of my homework done today so that I can hang out with you tomorrow. Do you mind terribly if I put this off for a day? I need to email my advisor about dropping Medieval History: if I don’t I’m fucked for the rest of the semester probably, and I’ve got to fix my camera for my photography assignment, and I have that stupid math stuff from the gen-eds, and --- oop!”

As Lydia had ranted, Betelgeuse had found it easy to guide her along the corridor, one arm slung over her shoulder to keep her close. He’d missed her a lot during the week. They’d both been quite busy, and he’d really been looking forward to hanging out with her for a bit. Besides, he thought maybe everything she was talking about was just a little overblown. Lydia could get in her head too much sometimes, and it was his job (he thought) to pull her back out, loosen her up, get her happy and excited again. He suddenly yanked her through the door at the end of the corridor into what seemed to be an empty classroom. The room was dark and smelled of mildew. 

Lydia turned around to look questioningly at him. Sometimes she seemed so small and frail against the world, but she seemed especially so now, against the darkness of the room. Her face was stark and pale against the black of her hair and clothes, and he was overwhelmed by a desperate desire to hug her. Instead, he turned her around next to the door and backed her against the wall behind her. He leaned in and kissed her deeply, threading the fingers of one hand through hers. The other first flicked a finger towards the door, sending it whispering shut, then came up to comb through her hair and caress the back of her head, keeping it from thumping back against the wall. 

Lydia licked into his mouth and nibbled on his bottom lip before pulling away and resting her hands on his hips. “Beej,” she said quietly. 

He interrupted her. “Lydia. I know you pretty well, and I think you need a break before you start on all the stuff you have to do. And even though you have a bunch of work to do, after this -- if you want to do this -- I want to hang out with you. I’ll bring you food and chill. I just haven’t seen you in a week and I’d really like to be near you for a bit. I miss you, you know?”

Lydia looked down and sniffed for a moment. She’d really missed him too, she found, now that she looked inside herself past the stiff armor of worrying-about-class and looking-put-together and all the bullshit that came with day-to-day life. One of the best things about having Betelgeuse for a husband was that she was always able to be herself around him. She knew he’d respect her wishes. She didn’t worry about that. It was just hard to let someone so deeply into her life after her mother had died. But that was no reason not to try.

She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“What do you want to do, handsome?” she purred. 

Lydia had been a virgin when Betelgeuse had first started dating her, if dating is what you can do with someone you feel like you’ve known all your life, someone who you married and then had to murder within five minutes and who is just as scary and weird as you are, but Betelgeuse was not at all anything even close to a virgin. He had been around the block -- every block -- several times. 

Lydia sometimes felt deeply inadequate. He made her weak at the knees with a crook of his fingers and she had to be led through everything. Fortunately and unfortunately, he found it pretty hot. She found she couldn’t just lie there and take it, though. She wasn’t the type to be sweetly submissive. He had fallen easily into a dominant role while she found herself being more submissive, but it still strongly reflected his desire to please and her desire to fuck with everything.  
“Get on your knees.”

Lydia thought sometimes that was his favorite way to have her. Kneeling before him, pink lips stretched wide around his cock, dark eyes gazing up at him through thick eyelashes. It was humiliating in all the best ways. It made her squirm. She always found that she wanted to rebel when he made her feel like that: she liked best when he took firm control of her again and gently forced her back to what she was doing. 

She sank down and cheekily leaned forward, pulling down his zip with nimble teeth. She grinned up at him, unbuttoning his pants and yanking them down, struggling to get them over his hard cock.

It sprang out, almost slapping her in the face on its way upwards. She licked the palm of one hand, grabbed it at the base, and fed it into her mouth, sucking gently around the head, tonguing into the slit. He made a small appreciative noise and put his hand on her head. She began the real work then: doing her best to get him deep into her mouth, bouncing the head of his cock off either the back of her throat or the roof of her mouth, using her hand to work what couldn’t fit, sucking hard, and playing her tongue across the vein on the underside. 

She blew him for a few minutes, then pulled off, leaving her lips puffy and reddened. Tears stood in her eyes from gagging when she misjudged the length she could take, or when he’d pushed her head down just that little bit more when she was already as far down as she could go. Lydia sniffed wetly and gazed up at him. He looked down adoringly, loving the flush he’d brought to her normally pale and composed face. 

Betelgeuse reached down and grabbed her hands. He pulled her up to her feet and grabbed her waist, picking her up, shifting his hands to under her butt, hoisting her higher and finally directing her to put her legs over his shoulders.

He let her lean against the wall, secure against him. His vision was filled with the dark fabric of her skirt and, when he flipped it up, lacy black underwear. He vanished it with a snap of his fingers and carefully spread her lips with his fingers. She was wet and flushed, her clit erect and her labia darkened. He leaned in and gently drew circles around her clit with his long tongue, stroking along her lips with sly fingers. She squirmed and thrust against him, but he kept her back with an arm across her pelvis, pinning her to the wall behind her and keeping her movements ineffective, no matter how hard she pulled at his hair. He kept at it for a teasingly long time, gently stroking around her entrance but never penetrating her, and keeping his mouth very light and gentle, and eventually Lydia could take no more.

“Betelgeuse, you jerk! Fuck me or get me off properly,” she blurted out. She knew he was teasing her to get a reaction like this, but it was so frustrating, and she just couldn’t help giving him what he was aiming for. She had been pushing, thrusting against his face in order to try to get some real stimulation, but he’d been masterfully consistent with his light, teasing, almost ticklish touches.

He stopped and grinned up at her, hair messy, falling in curls over his self-satisfied face. “What’ll you give me if I get you off? You didn’t even get me off properly.”

She squealed in indignation, her voice high-pitched and louder than she’d meant it to be. “You lifted me up!”

“You stopped blowing me first, baby girl. I just thought I’d do something nice for you.” He looked so pleased with himself. It was so unfair.

“I do have to breathe, you know. Is that what this is, then? Some kind of twisted punishment?” 

“If you want it to be.” He was laughing at her, she could tell. “You can’t distract me. What will you give me if I get you off?”

“I don’t know!” she said. She was distractingly, distressingly horny. She fancied she could feel herself dripping. 

“Then I’m not letting you get off. You understand that? You are not going to come until I let you. I don’t care how badly you want to. And you might want to be a little quieter. You don’t want to attract unwanted attention, now, do you?”

Lydia immediately darted a hand down to her pussy, ready to do it herself. Betelgeuse didn’t even try to grab it, just snapped his fingers, and her hands banged together and jerked to a halt in midair, cuffed in two leather handcuffs connected to a chain. She followed the chain with her eyes up to the ceiling. There was no way she’d be able to reach her clit -- unless Betelgeuse suddenly became a foot and a half taller. 

She growled and shook her wrists. Betelgeuse laughed. “Didn’t think you’d get that one past me, did you, sweetheart?” He slid her down the wall until she was at waist height, spread open and waiting for his cock. She wriggled, but he held her firm at the waist and she had to have her legs clenched around him in order to stay secure. She wouldn’t have been able to reach the floor anyway with her hands cuffed above her head.

“Beeteeelgeusee…” she said, almost groaning. He conjured a ball gag into her mouth, and she bit down onto it in frustration. It was slick red silicone with thin leather straps that bit sweetly into her cheeks, and it filled her mouth almost to the point of pain. Lydia couldn’t say anything around it.

Betelgeuse held the base of his cock, almost caressing it, and slid the tip of it up and down her folds. “You’ve been a bad girl, Lyds. You deserve a little more teasing, I think.”

He spent, in Lydia’s opinion, far too long teasing the head of his cock around her opening, or pretending to thrust into her only to miss at the last second, or just teasing her clit again with his fingers. 

She was groaning around the ball gag, totally unconcerned over the sound she might be making, when the loud creak of the door opening shocked her out of her trance, at long last removing her focus from her aching pussy. She shot up, trying to struggle, but Betelgeuse’s bondage had been too damn effective. She could neither move nor conceal the activity she was engaged in. And Betelgeuse was a proud, self-proclaimed pervert -- she knew that. He was probably an exhibitionist too. Whatever he was, his erection absolutely did not flag from where it was positioned against her cunt.

Shit. It was one of Lydia’s classmates Jessica. Jessica was a jerk. Some people were just like that, a fact which Lydia had accepted after many years of being bullied for her choice to live as a goth. Before her mother had died, she had been unselfconscious about it, supported strongly by her family. After her death, she’d had to learn to support herself. She had managed it, and was proud, but it had been difficult, especially without the support of her dad.

Jessica was the sort of person to talk loudly about Lydia behind her back, or to casually badmouth her to other people. Not the most actively bullying person, but not a kind person either. Jessica had come through the door and switched on the lights, and instantly leaped backwards comically far upon illuminating the scene before her. Lydia couldn’t help but let her head fall backward to thump against the wall. Even though they weren’t naked, they were definitely in an extremely revealing position. And there was the ball gag. And the handcuffs. 

“Lydia!” Jessica screeched. “Are you fucking a guy? What the fuck? In this classroom? Is that a ball gag?”

Betelgeuse grinned at Lydia, clearly finding the whole thing extremely amusing. “Hell yeah,” he growled, turning to Jessica with a face full of snakes and writhing insect legs, eyes black pits dripping with gore. Lydia knew that face. He had perfected it to scare people with, and it worked. Jessica screamed and threw her hands up, backing away in horror as if a few feet of distance would save her from the monstrous demon in front of her. He pointed dramatically at her and she instantly disappeared in a flash of smoke, her terrified look frozen on her face as her afterimage lingered in the air for a moment. 

“Aaah!” Lydia said, muffled under the ball gag. Betelgeuse delicately reached around her head and unbuckled it. 

“What is it, light of my life?” he said. 

“What did you do to Jessica?” The shock of the intrusion of Jessica onto what had been a great scene, where she’d been falling into a pretty deep submissive headspace, had left Lydia feeling extremely disjointed. But she was close to Betelgeuse and Jessica wasn’t there any more. “I need her to not be dead. Please tell me she’s not dead.”

“She can be not-dead…” said Betelgeuse. His grin was the monstrous one of someone so disconnected from humanity that they don’t understand the sanctity of human life. Lydia looked at him and felt the alienness of him -- the animalness of his gaze. It was uncomfortably arousing, especially knowing how devoted he was to her. “She can be not-dead, if you let me fuck you in the ass.”

Lydia’s eyes shot open. “Betelgeuse!” she shrieked. He immediately returned the ballgag to her mouth, forcing it in and buckling the strap tightly behind her head. He tut-tutted and shook his finger menacingly. Where had that extra hand come from? Both his arms were still holding her up.

“Here’s the deal, Lyds. I’m a generous guy. I’ll finger you open. I’ll fuck you until I come. You won’t be able to come, and I’ll make sure you can’t for the rest of the weekend. Frankly, I think you deserve it, what with how rude you’ve been to me this afternoon. I won’t bother shutting the door, but I will turn off the light. I’ll leave a gag in your mouth, but you’ll need to make sure you stay quiet and don’t invite another breather into the room. Then they’ll both be fucked. By which I mean dead, of course. I don’t care who it is or why they came into the room: they will die. And I know the next class will be here in 20 minutes, so I’ll try to be fast but you won’t be able to fight me on every little point. If you decline, which you are, of course, free to do, she’ll die.”

Lydia looked at him with slight despair in her eyes. She’d never done anal before. In fact, she’d never even had anything in her ass. She was scared it would hurt, or be messy and unsexy, and she just didn’t think it would feel good even if the first two points were taken care of. Sometimes Betelgeuse would probe at her during sex but she never let him go further than that. She knew, however, that she couldn’t let Jessica die. That would be terrible, and the blood would be on her hands. 

She nodded. 

“You’ll let me fuck you in the ass?” Betelgeuse growled.

Lydia nodded again, looking away. She couldn’t meet his eyes. 

“Perfect.”

Betelgeuse waved a hand over her, and she found herself fully naked, with her legs yanked away from where they were wrapped around his body. They were in cuffs similar to those around her wrists, thickly padded and wide enough to distribute her weight comfortably across the joint. The cuffs were chained back to the wall, so she was dangling from her knees and her wrists. But that wasn’t what had really captured her attention. The ball gag had lengthened through her mouth, forming a shape with a head on it like a cock, reaching a length where it tickled her gag reflex gently. She was also suddenly wearing a posture collar, which forced her head up and gave her no respite from the maddening tickle of the gag in her throat. She found herself forced to suck the cock in her mouth to swallow her saliva. It was deeply embarrassing. She blushed hotly and heaved, and the clips she had just discovered were connecting her nipples to her collar yanked. Lydia squealed before she’d thought better of it, and she understood why Betelgeuse had put her in a penis gag. It punished you for things like talking. The squeal moved her throat against the head of the cock and she gagged hard. Tears stood out in her eyes, and she had to take several deep breaths in order to center herself. 

Betelgeuse stood back to look at her, and used his hands in the air like a maestro to tighten the chains from her nipple clips to her collar, and then slid his hands apart to create a band across her waist, pinning her back to the wall. A bolster grew from the wall to push her ass out invitingly. Shit. It brought her mind back to what this was all for. She leant her head back reflexively in resignation and humiliation, swallowing a squeal as it yanked painfully on her nipples.

Betelgeuse rubbed his hands together, taking them apart oiled and dripping with lube. 

He stroked a hand down from her cunt. He brought his hand back up, spreading the lube all over her butt. She’d gone a bit dry with everything that had happened, so he brought the other hand up over her pussy, rubbing lightly at her clit. The other hand probed at her ass. It pressed lightly, in a little, then out, going deeper each time it returned.

Lydia couldn’t help but slowly relax into the feeling. It was comfortably rhythmic. She tried not to clench down as he pressed one finger into her ass. It slowly went all the way in, to the knuckle, then pulled back out. The sensation was weird but interesting. Forbidden and tingly. She knew he had to hurry, though, to finish before the class came. Fuck! The class! She squirmed her butt against the bolster encouragingly, trying to press down on his finger.

“Oh, so you want another one?” he said. “I didn’t realize you liked anal so much, babe. We can do it so much more often, since you really seem to like. Maybe we’ll only do anal. I’m sure you could learn to come from it.”

Lydia felt her cheeks flush. His dirty talk was humiliating and thus especially arousing. He added a second finger, working the two in and out and scissoring, adding more lube as her asshole slowly relaxed open, ready for more. Once he’d made it to three fingers, Lydia was quite horny again. He’d been lightly caressing her clit, not enough to make her cum, but enough to keep her very aware of her arousal and desperately hoping for something more. The stretch of three fingers still felt strange, but it was getting more arousing by the minute. Or maybe she was just even more acutely aware of the consequences of his order of denial. 

He pulled his fingers out with a pop, languorously trailing them down to coat his cock with lube. He was desperately hard, Lydia could tell, as he bumped up against her thigh. He groped one of her boobs gently, his hand thankfully free of lube. It hurt, because of the clip, but he was surprisingly gentle, keeping the tugging to a minimum.

“You have ten minutes,” he whispered in her ear. Lydia clenched down instinctively, finding herself dripping a little more at the thought of being caught by a whole class. Put up before the professor as an example of a real slut, someone who’d let anyone take her ass like a complete whore. 

He lined up his cock with one deft hand and slid in, pausing with just the head in. Lydia clenched around him. He was thicker than three fingers, and more solid. Fingers could slide around and be compressed inside of you, but a cock would open up space for itself inside of you. It felt huge.

Betelgeuse slid in deeper, a bit before she had felt ready for it, and it hurt. His slow, inexorable entrance into her didn’t stop until she could feel his pelvis pressed against hers. He flexed his cock inside of her and she had to squeeze her eyes tightly shut to hold back the noise she wanted to make. It felt like he was piloting her entire torso forward with the steel-hard rod up her ass like a joystick.

She wanted to moan so badly.

He began thrusting in and out of her, slowly at first, and shallowly, but he quickly came to a powerful rhythm. He had to brace himself in order to really pound into her the way he wanted. The force of it made her breasts bounce, yanking on her nipples. She could hear him panting into her neck, and she sucked malevolently on the gag. What if it was his noise that brought someone? Speaking of that, when exactly did class start? When would people be here? She tightened down on the invader devastating her ass. It was so overwhelming: the combination of the gag, the collar, the clips, the exposure in the place where she studied and worked every day, the danger of the people who might be coming into the room at any moment, the hard cock fucking her in the ass. 

She wanted to cum. 

Betelgeuse clearly also wanted to cum. He’d been holding off for the last minute, casting his senses out for the people coming down the corridor. He timed it perfectly, and let himself go at last. He came, hard, deep inside her ass, pulsing ribbons of cum inside of her. She was gloriously warm on the inside, and he could feel her slick walls shifting around him as he flexed inside her.

He pulled out. Nothing came out of her ass for a moment, so deep had he been.

She moaned insistently, pulling wretchedly at the cuffs holding her slender wrists above her head. He tucked himself carefully back inside his pants, pointedly ignoring her for a moment. He looked unfazed, whereas Lydia was a drooling, aroused, flushed mess. 

Betelgeuse stepped back and waved his hand at her. She found herself suddenly standing, and almost fell to the floor. She was dressed in her clothes again, but when she stepped forward as she lost her balance, shocked by the transition from bound up against the wall to standing on her own two feet, she found the one change Betelgeuse had made. She was wearing some kind of tight metal chastity belt. And she could feel a butt plug quite deep in her ass. Shit. There went any hope of getting herself off this weekend. She hoped he’d see fit to take out the butt plug, at least. Was he planning on fucking her again? Lydia found herself both desperately hoping he would and at the same time hoping he wouldn’t. It was so overwhelming, especially when she couldn’t come.

She blurted out, “Jessica,” and shook her head. “Jessica! Where is she?”

Betelgeuse snapped his fingers. Jessica appeared back in the same place, cringing away from something above her. Where had she been? Lydia didn’t really want to know. 

Betelgeuse stepped towards her and suddenly seemed to tower over her.

“I know your name, Jessica. And if I found out you’ve been anything that could even be considered rude to my girl, I’ll kill you for real.”

He turned to Lydia, who was gathering her backpack off the ground. “And don’t even try to apologize to her.”

Lydia waved vaguely apologetically at Jessica instead of saying the things she wanted to, but unabashedly followed Betelgeuse out of the door, getting lost in the crowd of people starting to stream in. “You need to stand up for yourself more!” he said to her. “I know those bitches are rude to you. And they will pay for it. You’re too wonderful for them to bully.”

She just shook her head at him, and took his hand. The butt plug was a little uncomfortable, but only because of its size. She felt relaxed, and ready to get home and chill out with him. She knew he’d let her do her work uninterrupted, and then they’d be able to cuddle. Sure, she was burning with the need to cum, but hopefully that would pass.He certainly wouldn’t go back on his word. Well, maybe if she begged just hard enough. And that was something to look forward to also.


End file.
